Tainted Light
by Wandering Raccoon
Summary: Yami's thoughts on Yugi's reaction to his duel with Kaiba . . . NO SLASH!


Title: Tainted Light  
  
Author: Skye Dragon  
  
Summary: Yami's thoughts on Yugi reaction to his and Kaiba's duel.  
  
Skye's Rambling spot: Okay, this is … weird. And in the end it wasn't quite what I'd had in mind when I started. Basically it's Yami's thoughts on what happens between him and Yugi just after Kaiba duels with Yami in front of Pegasus' castle.  
  
If you don't know what happened, Yami was winning and then Kaiba set it up where if Yami deliver the death blow to Kaiba's dragon (and won the game) then Kaiba would be killed. Yami was willing to do it, but Yugi stopped him, unwilling to have someone die over one little game. Because of Yugi's meddling, Kaiba won. Yugi was shocked that Yami was willing to kill Kaiba just to win, that he vowed to never duel again. (obviously he broke that vow within the next couple of eps.)  
  
Anyway, it's mostly told from Yami's POV, until the very end where it switches to Yugi's POV. Don't worry, you'll notice the switch. And you'll understand the title when you get to the end! Anyway, this is still kinda rough, but I like it. So read, enjoy, and remember, if you take the time to read it, then you can take a few more moments and review!  
  
Dedication: This fic goes out to Bakura's Angel, Mystic Dragon, dh, Meredith T. Tasaki, Theria, Ruki Lee/RikaaWong, Saralyn, MilkWay, Evil Possessed Seto Kaiba Dollie, Game Queen, and Yamisgirlforever. Thank you guys! It's nice to know that there are people out there who are kind enough to answer stupid people like me. ^_~ Oh, and just so you know, this isn't the fic I was asking questions for. (that fic was gonna end up with a plot hole big enough to swallow the whole world!)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In his soul room, Yami sighed. What had happened? He paced back and forth. Yugi was upset. Yami didn't understand why. He wanted to help, but Yugi wouldn't let him.  
  
Yugi was afraid of him. Yami knew that. He'd felt his Aibou's fear. But try as he might, Yami couldn't understand why. All he'd been doing was winning another duel. So what if Kaiba had been about to die? It was his own fault. The stupid git shouldn't have challenged him.  
  
Didn't Yugi understand? He was Yugioh, the King of Games. He couldn't back down from a challenge. And he couldn't lose, either. If Kaiba wanted to be a sore loser and kill himself over one single game, then that was his problem, not Yami's. Or Yugi's for that matter.  
  
Yami had simply been doing what Yugi wanted him to do. Win the battle so they could save their Ojiisan. Nothing more, nothing less. So why was Yugi so upset?  
  
Yami sighed again. Sometimes he didn't think he'd ever understand his Hikari.  
  
But this was serious. Yugi had never been upset at him before. Yugi had never forced Yami to give up control. They'd always worked together. They were suppose to. They had to. That was how it went. But now . . . .  
  
Yami mentally 'reached' for Yugi, trying to use their mental bond. But it was in vain; Yugi had blocked their connection.  
  
Yugi was afraid of him. Yami didn't like that. He didn't want his Aibou to fear him. "Yugi, You know I'll never hurt you, I can't. You and I are the same. But at the same time, we're completely different. You can't force me to act like you do." Yami spoke aloud to his soul room.  
  
Yami received no answer, he hadn't expected one. But it was so frustrating! Yami found himself pacing once more. Why wouldn't Yugi talk to him? Yugi had always talked to him before.  
  
Suddenly a new worry filled Yami no Yugi. What if Yugi was scared enough that he tried to throw away the puzzle?  
  
Yami froze in his pacing, considering the new idea. If Yugi threw away the puzzle . . .  
  
NO! He wouldn't think about it.  
  
Yami sat down on the floor, fatigue making itself known, and taking away the stress. "Yugi," Yami addressed himself once more to his empty soul room. "I think what you don't quite understand is that you and I are one. We are two halves of a whole. You, the Hikari, and I, the Yami. Neither one of us can function properly for very long without the other." With that said, Yami closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift off.  
  
  
  
Outside, Yugi was aware of his Yami's words. "I understand what you say, Yami … but what you did …" He sighed, turning over the Millennium Puzzle in his hands. "Maybe you can kill someone and brush it off as not a big deal, but I can't … " A tear appeared in Yugi's eyes as he clenched the puzzle in his hands. "Gomen nasai, Yami."  
  
"The Dark can be tainted with crimson and no body will notice, but the Light cannot …" 


End file.
